Lucia Raregroove
= Lucia Ravegroove Lucia is main Antagonist from the anime and manga Rave master.He is the son of King Ravegroove and Emila Ravegroove. ---- Background As the son of King, he was the heir not only to the throne of Demon Card, but also the Raregroove Kingdom. He was an infamous legend known among the Empire as the Blonde Demon, a boy whose power was so great and terrifying, he was a threat to the entire world. Much like Gale Glory and King were destined to oppose each other, Lucia is every bit the antithesis to the second Rave Master Haru Glory, as the self-proclaimed'' Dark Bring Master.'' ---- Appearance At the being of the series Lucia has long spikes blond hair,a scar on the left side of his face,a black headband,and a black cape,during the time after Haru and Hardner's battle,he is wearing a black armor and has a new version of his Decalogue,Ten Commandments.He is a little taller than Elie,and is the same age as Haru. ---- Personally Lucia is one of the most Sadistic, cruel,and evilest character in the Rave world.He will use anyone to his own ends(e.i. He used Hardner for some time before betraying him)He is very powerful and fearsome,and doesn't care about the outcome of events so long as they fit his needs. ---- Powers & Abilities Lucia is the(self-proclaimed) Dark Bring master,meaning his power is about the same(or greater)of Haru's.He is a skilled swordsman,and is very powerful.He also possesses the Dark bring,Sinclaire its main ability is the creation of a warped dimensional space that has enough pressure to annihilate anything.Lucia also posses a Decalogus sword like Haru's,(althougth it is a Dark bring)possesses abilities and techniques identical to Ten Commandments. Lucia was bestowed this sword when he became the new ruler of Demon Card. ---- Attacks Exploding Sword Dance - Death Ballad Bomb: This is similar to King's technique Desperado Bomb. Lucia's version differs somewhat in that it comes out as a wave of smaller, multiple explosions (like a ground-based version of Haru's Explosion technique 12 Wings of the Explosion Dragon),as opposed to the singular, massive explosion produced by King's version. Seal Sword Dance - Demon Seal: Long-range application of the form Rune Save in combat. Lucia uses this technique to seal Ten Commandment's own version of Rune Save, to prevent Haru from further exploiting its defensive applications in combat. ---- '' Plot ('Spoilers ahead') During the Empire's infamous raid of Demon Card headquarters 10 years ago, Lucia was presumably killed in the slaughter along with King's wife Emilia. His apparent death came from being shot twice in the face by an Imperial soldier. However, he survived; the gunshots only left him with a scarred face. He was then imprisoned within the 66th basement of the maximum security desert prison Mega Unit. During his incarceration, the main piece of the Mother Dark Bring Sinclair approached him and gave him power, knowledge, and information about the world. Most disturbingly, it drew forth all of the evil within the boy, with the goal of creating a human being of pure evil that can maximize the power of the most powerful Dark Bring. Eventually, he would become powerful enough to violently break out of his imprisonment within Mega Unit. In the days that followed his escape, he would annihilate dozens of criminal organizations en route to the country of Symphonia, where he would meet the Rave Master and his friends. He would mock Elie with a kiss, and dismiss her friends' attempt to stop him with his great power. Afterwards, he would make his way to the rebuilding Demon Card's new HQ, where the sorcerer Haja would deem him as the new ruler of both Demon Card and the Raregroove Kingdom. Lucia would vow to surpass his father's greatness, and destroy anyone who got in his way. To that end, he would strive to make Demon Card the most powerful organization in the world, as well as to attain the full might of Sinclair and Star Memories. His most ambitious move to the achievement of this goal was the infamous Project: Dark Rendezvous, which gathered and united the forces of evil and darkness under the banner of Demon Card. As several of their new recruits possessed 2 of the Sinclair pieces, and Demon Card had 2 more, Lucia took it upon himself to confront Haru in Star Vestige and retrieve the final piece... The two fought an epic battle, and although the person who had the advantage would keep shifting, Haru ultimately became the winner. Haru decided to spare Lucia's life but before Haru could decide what to do with Lucia, they were interrupted only by the untimely arrival of The Endless, the Forgotten King. The Great Demon Lord Megido whisked Lucia away from the conflict, with all pieces of the Sinclair in his possession; however, he broke down in tears because of the humiliation of his defeat. Lucia would next appear, when he sneak abroad Hardner's fortress in the air, where he slaughter a huge number of Hardner's foot soldier. He was also the one responsible for killing off Koala, one of Hardner's Six Guard member, with incredible ease, after Koala had successfully separated the members of the Rave party. Next, he would sneak behind Hardner, after he was defeated by Haru, and stabbed him on the back. His reason for doing so was due to the fact that Hardner had "betrayed" him and to "help" Haru made a closure of the whole incident. Lucia then commented that his sword, Decalogus, had evolved beyond Haru's Ten Commandment. Lucia then proceeded to destroy the Altar of Life with the use of a "dark" version of Haru's Explosion Sword. Lucia then taunted Haru, after Haru tried to used Melforce against him. Lucia's "dark" version of Melforce proved superior, as its power was able to cause a crack to appear to appear on the floor, burying Haru deep within it. Lucia then proceeded to the city of Mildean, to retrieve the last piece of Sinclair that Sieg Hart possessed. In the ensuring fight, all the Sinclair pieces began to combine together and absorbed the Endless within. Thus, Lucia had succeeded in obtaining all the Sinclair pieces, and also obtained the power of Endless in the process. Lucia would now began to proceed to his end-game, and he did so, by returning to his Demon Card base, and using the power of the Sinclair, awakened the Four Demon Gods. Thus the stage is set for the final battle. ('Spoilers end here''') ---- Trivia Lucia's age is never truly given. Deep Snow(king's adopted son)and Lucia show now feelings for each other. Lucia refers to the Mother Dark Bring as 'Mother' Thought out the series,implying that his decided mother,Emila,is within the Dark Bring,however this is never proven true.